Esferas de Jecht
by Hessefan
Summary: Morir era una probabilidad que había aceptado como posible desde el inicio de la aventura, pero dejar morir a Braska no. Ser Invocador no implicaba ser perfecto. Solo era curiosidad; comprendía el recelo de Auron, pero sabía que respetaría su capricho. Esos dos terminarían por hacerse buenos amigos. —Solo es un borracho hablador. [Basado en las Esferas de Jecht: 01/10].


**Esferas de Jecht**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Desde ya que el Final Fantasy X no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic. Todo de Square Enix.

**Prompt**: 01. Tres [30vicios]

**Extensión**: 1829 palabras.

**Nota**: Esfera 01/10.

* * *

Sí, era cierto: _solo son dos, pero pronto serán tres_. Había prevenido Braska la misma mañana que liberaron al preso, dando fin con la primera discusión del día.

Auron arqueó una ceja mientras se ponía de pie para tomar su arma y abandonar la tranquilidad del cuarto alquilado.

¿Qué significaba puntalmente eso? Temblaba cada vez que su compañero le hablaba con ese tono tan particular, susurrante y convincente. Era incluso peor y preocupante cuando a lo dicho lo acompañaba con una sonrisa manipuladora.

Y por más que fueran tres no dejaba de ser considerado suicidio ir hasta Zanarkand en esas condiciones.

La prudencia de un Invocador solía dictar que tener un mínimo de dos Guardianes no era menos que sensato y lógico. Aquellos que tenían solo uno apenas lograban llegar a la mitad del camino, con suerte atravesaban el Lago Macalania o alcanzaban los límites de la Llanura de los Rayos, pero luego la travesía se ponía más difícil, y pocos grupos numerosos lograban atravesar la Llanura de la Calma.

La mayoría subestimaba a los Molboles, mientras ellas se daban un festín riéndose a su particular manera, como si supieran que estaban por encima de los humanos en la escala evolutiva.

Y nunca había suficiente Panacea o protección adecuada en la Llanura de la Calma.

Auron confiaba en sus propias capacidades, aun más en las de Braska. Morir era una probabilidad que había aceptado como posible desde el inicio de la aventura, pero dejar morir a Braska no. Era algo que jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

Sin embargo en cuanto escuchó las verdaderas intenciones de Braska, soltadas con tanta suspicacia en esa mañana atípicamente calurosa de Bevelle, clamó a los cielos.

—¿Quieres llevar a un loco con nosotros? ¿Que en mitad de la noche puede clavarte un puñal mientras duermes?

—Qué dramático eres, Auron.

—Soy realista, no dramático.

Atravesando las largas escalinatas de la ciudad sagrada Auron comenzaba a sentirse ingenuo. Recién comprendía qué hacían allí y hacia donde lo conducía.

—No juzgues a las personas sin conocerlas. —Levantó la vista del blanco siempre impoluto del suelo, importunado por el brillo del sol que lengüeteaba las lajas del mármol santificado—. Hablemos con él primero… luego decidiremos.

Como siempre, le hacía creer que tomaría en cuenta sus reclamos. _Oh, sí_… Iba a ser un reclamo, Braska lo podía vaticinar en el ceño fruncido de Auron.

—Tú ya estás decidido. —Conocía lo suficiente a Braska como para darse cuenta que su sugerencia era en verdad un deseo a realizarse, no más.

—Entonces... ¿qué hacemos discutiendo?

Auron reanudó la marcha porque no tuvo alternativas, a fin de cuentas su trabajo consistía en ello: seguir a Braska y confiar en él.

Sería una falacia decir que ellos dos tenían una relación típica de Invocador y Guardián, pues lo cierto es que Braska solía consultarle cada paso que daban y, aunque no lo escuchara, sopesaba las opciones cuando Auron lo contradecía teniendo la verdad en su poder.

A decir verdad Braska no era tan necio como él y sabía reconocer cuando se equivocaba. Ser Invocador no implicaba ser perfecto.

Un típico Guardián solo sigue el mismo sendero de su Invocador y nunca le cuestiona sus decisiones. Si el Invocador dice que debe luchar, es lo que el Guardián hará. Pero Braska nunca lo obligó o le dio una orden, pese a tener el poder y la libertad para hacerlo.

Solo era curiosidad. Eso había dicho Braska. Quería conocer al hombre que decía venir de Zanarkand. Comprendía el recelo de Auron, pero sabía que respetaría su capricho. No le sorprendió que justamente por esa misma pleitesía rozara de manera inmediata con el preso.

Desde el primer instante el rechazo fue mutuo.

Auron era un joven impulsivo, al que le costaría años moderarse. Lo que nunca cambiaría en él era su capacidad para decir mucho con pocas palabras.

—Cuida tu manera de dirigirte a él.

Jecht quiso sacar la cabeza por los barrotes y al menos morder a ese sujeto prepotente, olvidando que él lo había sido más. Braska supo que era momento de interceder.

—Lo siento, no me presenté…

Enseguida Jecht pudo notar lo mismo que a Auron le tomó meses de convivencia. Braska sabía ser convincente porque era gentil y educado. Una combinación letal. Solía ser imposible darles una negativa a las personas como él.

Jecht lo escuchó simulando que lo hacía por compromiso, aunque en verdad, encerrado allí, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Incluso si lo que le proponía era una locura, escapar y morir en el intento era mejor que quedarse allí, sin alcohol.

Pero Jecht no era idiota. De eso se dio cuenta Auron, que la astucia del hombre no era una virtud que podía y debía ignorar. Jecht era muy suspicaz, en palabras de Braska.

Le había leído la mente.

El hombre miró a uno y a otro, como si tratara de buscar en los semblantes de sus rostros, tan dispares, alguna pista de la supuesta trampa que buscaban tenderle; porque eso de que estaban ahí para sacarlo de la cárcel no era fácil de creer y, de ser así, no imaginaba que fuera a salirle gratis.

Braska era muy gentil y educado, cierto, pero también sincero e inteligente. No tardó ni un minuto en advertirle a Jecht que el viaje hacia Zanarkand era muy peligroso. Si le estaba pidiendo que lo acompañara era por protección.

¿Quién mejor guía en su travesía que alguien oriundo de esa ciudad?

No esperó que Jecht aceptara sin más. Ahora, quien comenzaba a sospechar no era otro que el mismo Braska. ¿Tan poco había costado convencerlo?

—Solo quiero salir de prisión —confesó con honestidad—, prefiero tomar los riesgos. —Porque perder la libertad era mucho peor que perder la vida.

Auron no tardó ni medio segundo en mostrarse en desacuerdo, tal como lo había predicho su invocador. Fue sincero y lo dijo adelante del preso. No confiaba en Jecht.

—Solo es un borracho hablador.

Uno que mentía sin descaro, diciendo locuras tales como que venía de Zanarkand. ¿Qué tipo de seguridad podía tener viajando a un lado de él? Debería dormir con un ojo abierto.

La celda se abrió y lo primero que hizo el borracho fue eructar y exhalar un suspiro. Cambiar el aire de la celda por el del estrecho pasillo era algo difícil de ignorar para quien había perdido su autonomía.

No, definitivamente Jecht no lo convencía ni un poco. ¿Qué tenía para ser Guardián? Absolutamente nada, se respondía Auron una y otra vez, buscando pretextos dentro de él para aceptarlo y así no contradecir a Braska.

—Ahora que estoy afuera, atrévete a decírmelo de nuevo. —Lejos de la seguridad imperial y en campo abierto Jecht lo provocó, masajeándose los nudillos en clara señal belicosa.

Braska puso una mano en el pecho de Auron y eso fue suficiente para evitar la pelea, siempre lo era. Después de todo el Invocador no necesita más que dar una orden para que el Guardián la acate.

Para Braska no había nada de malo en aceptar al preso. Después de todo él era el invocador marginado y despreciado por casarse con una Albhed. Nadie confiaba en él, nadie lo creía capaz de derrotar a Sinh.

No sabía lo mucho que Auron creía en él. Pues si lo seguía, no era en vano. Si era su guardián, no era por falta de fe precisamente. Todo lo contrario.

Braska sonrió cuando Auron se lo dio a entender con pocas palabras. Comprendía sus sentimientos, aunque el guardián se lo reclamase.

—Demostrémosle que se equivocan. Demostrémosle de lo que son capaces el invocador marginado, el loco de Zanarkand y el monje renegado cuando están juntos.

Braska nunca olvidaría el sacrificio y la entrega de su querido Guardián. Si había rechazado la mano de la hija del sacerdote, no había sido por otra razón más que por una simple petición a la luz de las estrellas. Auron siempre había sido consciente de que seguir su camino lo convertiría en aun más marginado de lo que era.

—_¿Me acompañarías, Auron? _

El muchacho solo había asentido una vez con la cabeza. No hubo un contrato firmado, ni siquiera una promesa verbal. Solo un gesto; pero a Braska le bastaba cuando de Auron se trataba, porque sabía que ese era el lenguaje de su Guardián. Él le había enseñado que los gestos a veces dicen más que miles de palabras presuntuosas y halagadoras.

Ni Braska ni Auron sabían que estaban compartiendo el mismo recuerdo. La voz de Jecht los trajo a la realidad. Recién repararon en que estaban saliendo de Bevelle cuando el preso liberado quebró su silencio.

—Más que poder llegar a mi tierra… mi deseo es que tu deseo se cumpla.

Braska le sonrió a la espalda ancha de Jecht. Auron gruñó y miró a un costado; bajo el acantilado pudo ver a un Shred en una loca carrera por impactarse contra un pobre diablo sin protección que había quedado a su merced.

—Mi deseo es derrotar a Sinh… —manifestó Braska— y darles una lección a todos.

Fue el turno de Jecht de curvar una mueca en los labios, mostrándosela a la llanura que se extendía con falsa serenidad frente a él. Le gustaba ver que, después de todo, el _noble_ Invocador podía ser arrogante. Escucharlo hablar fue todo lo que Jecht necesitó para convencerse de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

—Bien —dijo Auron quitando la espada al ver venir a una pareja de Quimeras—, demuestra de lo que estás hecho. Si derrotas tú solo a una Quimera Negra, te aceptaré como Guardián. Braska, quédate atrás y solo cúranos si ves que lo necesitamos. La otra Quimera, por supuesto, es mía.

Y Auron también podía ser arrogante como un chiquillo; pero era menester demostrarle a Braska quién era el mejor de los dos.

—¡Hecho! —aulló Jecht golpeando un puño contra la palma abierta—. Solo necesito un arma… y aprender a usarla… que aquí hay cosas muy raras.

—Como que no hay mucho tiempo para ello —murmuró Braska sintiendo que su función no se limitaría solo a curarlos sino a participar activamente de la batalla.

Las Quimeras Negras llegaron formando seis temerarias cabezas. Una simple espada, lo suficientemente liviana para no acrecentar la lentitud de su portador, cruzó frente a los ojos de Braska para caer en las manos del hombre de Zanarkand.

—Úsala con sabiduría. No tengo otra de repuesto.

—¡El que derrote más Quimera gana!

—¿Gana qué? —masculló Auron, desinteresado en la competencia pese a haber sido él quien la comenzó teniendo un lapsus de vana arrogancia.

—¡El derecho de proclamarse Guardián! ¡Y también… la mano derecha de Braska!

En el medio Braska sonrió. Esos dos terminarían por hacerse buenos amigos. De inmediato utilizó una Barrera Total y se preocupó por hechizarlos con Revitalia, ya que imaginaba que esa lucha llevaría su tiempo.

La tarde moría mientras ellos eran envueltos en cálidos destellos de colores creados por la magia blanca del Invocador.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**La idea de este fic, que simulará ser un longfic, es escribir 10 historias basadas en las 10 esferas. Ya tengo dos, pero la segunda no la voy a publicar hasta que no consiga un beta-lector. No tanto para que corrija las faltas que cometo, sino más bien para que lea y vea si es verosímil, porque no logro entender de todo el camino que hizo Braska y temo equivocarme muy feo. Se me complica aun más, porque soy muy fan de los FF, pero no de este en particular u_u. Cruzaré los dedos para poder seguir adelante XD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
